How Much longer
by musasgal
Summary: It's friday and Joey is stuck in class with a grumpy teacher. Based on a song, Joey remebers as well having fun. Man sometimes I suck at summaries. R&R please!
1. The song source

Hey guys.

This time I'm doing a one shot fanfic but I have to give you the source. This is from the YGO the moive soundtrack.

**How Much Longer**

I'm stuck inside can't get this darn this I wish that I can fly

This scene is really such a pain

I just can't see how this is any use to me

This work is driving me insane.

All I really want is to get away (can anybody can tell me)

How much longer when I done

How much longer wanna fell the sun

How much longer I can't wait

How much longer until I can play that game.

It's on my mind I'm think I'm running out of time

This waiting is more that I can take

That clock is slow its now or going to let me go

This time I need more than just a break

All I really want is to get away (can anybody can tell me)

And here I go again wondering when I can have my time to play

Can anybody can tell me

Can anybody, anybody can tell me

How much longer when I done

How much longer wanna fell the sun

How much longer I can't wait

How much longer until I can play that game.

How much longer when I done

How much longer wanna fell the sun

How much longer I can't wait

How much longer until I can

How much longer until I can play that game.

I want to play the game

Play the game

I want to play that game

-------------------------------------------------------------

So that's the song. Fanfic is coming...NOW!!!


	2. The fanfic

This is the one shot fanfic that I've told you about.

**This is deticated to my best friend who though of the idea.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last period. It was Friday. Joey Wheeler was bored. Besides of Tristan Taylor, none of his friends were in his class. He was bored as.

_I'm stuck inside can't get this darn this I wish that I can fly_

_This scene is really such a pain_

Oh man. I wished I went on that field trip but no. Tristan said he'll stay because he doesn't feel guilty Joey thought to himself. He sighed. 

_I just can't see how this is any use to me_

_This work is driving me insane._

What a boring lesson. And to make matters worse, it was the grumpiest teacher in the school.

_All I really want is to get away (can anybody can tell me)_

I need to find away to get out of here. I really need to.

_How much longer when I done_

_How much longer wanna fell the sun_

_How much longer I can't wait_

_How much longer until I can play that game._

_I just can't wait till my duel lesson with gramps._

Joey decided to have some fun since there was around 10 minutes to go.

_It's on my mind I'm think I'm running out of time_

_This waiting is more that I can take_

Joey slowly made a dart out of paper and tried to hit Tristan's head that was in front of him but missed. It hit another student but didn't minded then pain. Joey quickly turned around to face the window. He sighed again.

_That clock is slow its now or going to let me go_

_This time I need more than just a break_

Joey remembered his holiday in America after the Doma saga. Everyone was happy. It was the last time he will see Duke…but Joey hoped he could see him again. He needs to get out of the city.

He needs to find a way to get tickets. Even to Hong Kong. Or something!!!

And here I go again wondering when I can have my time to play 

_I need to duel. Even Tristan. I really need to get out of here._

Can anybody can tell me 

Where to go? What to do?

Can anybody, anybody can tell me 

Somebody give me a sign!

_How much longer until I can _

_How much longer until I can play that game. _

Then the bell rang. At the same time, the bus came into the school ground.

_I want to play that game_

Joey and Tristan walked to the bus.

"When do they come back?" Tristan asked.

"Later on tonight. I'll have a quiet lesson today."

"Are we…?"

"Tomorrow?? They have a lot to tell. Tokyo is good. I've been there."

"Race ya to the bus!"

_Play that game_

And the two boys raced to the entrance, swapped their shoes and raced to the bus in the sunshine.

_I want to play that game_

Well at least Joey will catch up on his last lesson that he missed last week.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thats that.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!**

keep watching my other fanfic!!!


End file.
